


【C梅周】FOREVER YOUNG

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Ever-young, M/M, cressiweek2k18, no wife no kids, space
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 07:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: Day 7 @C梅周WORD：SpecialSONG ：(自选) Cyua-A LETTERIMAGE：[星空，具体见http://iamspadejack.lofter.com/post/45a99b_12b36d713]三者都有涉及。Summary：假如梅罗真的统治足坛100年了…No wife No kids。下文编号指代年份更替，并非完整的1-100。





	【C梅周】FOREVER YOUNG

1

当收到队友们纷纷发来贺电祝福他三十岁生日快乐时，克里斯眨了眨眼睛。

集体哄我？拜托，你们的CR7就算三十一岁了状态也照旧世界第一第二好。

我还要把金球奖从那个阿根廷人手里抢回来呢。他暗自发誓。

 

2

同样的事又发生了。

你们应该尊重一下那个萨斯什么顿的魔术三原则，不在同一时间、地点对相同的对象再次施展同样的把戏。

今日的寿星略微不爽地翻看着祝福短信——用“铺天盖地”作为量词来统计它们也绝不不为过，而大人有大量的克里斯，懒得一一反驳他们……

等等，怎么马卡也在用头版头条报道着《三十岁大关！C罗是否即将迎来断崖式下滑？》？

永远不安好心的玩意儿，并且还不会算数！我都三十二了，所谓下滑呢？嗯？克里斯打算让这坨厕纸去追寻它的归宿，垃圾桶、下水道，怎样都好。可就在脱手前一秒，他看到文章的字里行间言之凿凿地写着什么——

嗯……我什么时候变成87年出生的了？

 

3

葡萄牙巨星给自己安排了一次全方位的体检，结果显示：

“毫无疑问，罗纳尔多先生，您有一个非常健康且非常年轻的身体。我相信未来的十年里，您都可以在赛场上取得佳绩。”

——你还真是一点都没变老啊？

在生日当天，拿到上述结果的克里斯感觉自己的人生有点迷幻

——OK，OK，我接受了，重返三十岁快乐！

 

7

说实在的，里奥·梅西的巅峰期是不是也有点过长了？

克里斯蒂亚诺的对手还是他，FIFA的年度庆典还是那么一套流程。女主持人站在他们身边，用一些华丽丽（但其实翻来覆去就那些内容）的言辞巧妙烘托着宿命对决般的气氛：“……众所周知，我们有两名出生于同一年的、这世界上最优秀的前锋。请问梅西先生，我很好奇您对于身边一直坐着的罗纳尔多先生，有没有过‘久而生厌’的感觉啊？”“哈哈哈……他可能是我的，嗯，老朋友了。在这个场合见到这样的熟面孔还是很令人安心的。假如你刚刚提问我用的不是西语的话，可能我就得拜托他来帮我翻译一下呢。”“哦，是吗，罗纳尔多先生？”

葡萄牙人没有第一时间作出应答。

他在愣神，因为刚刚捕捉到的某个不得了的信息：“出生于同一年”？开什么玩笑，他一开始是比我小两岁的，后来，后来应该是我更年轻了吧。

等等，难道说——

最佳阵容宣布前的后台，“你今年几岁了？”C罗选择找到异常的阿根廷人当面对质。

“……三十。”答得犹犹豫豫。

“不对，不对，你是87年出生的，87年6月。你现在可不止三十岁。”本应年长些的那位用着站在罚球点前那样不容置疑的语气反驳了他，“我问你，你是不是，也……？”

梅西听得是一怔。对方的双眼就在他面前不远处，即使周围的环境是如此晦暗，那里，却好像依旧闪烁着真诚，

他点了点头，承认发生在自己身上的奇妙之事。

 

10

“如果我当时没有在FIFA庆典上揪住你，你是不是就要当一切都无事发生了？”

“除了你，我身边所有人都觉得我就应该是三十岁！杰拉德都开始理所当然地把我当后辈去戏弄以及照顾。然后我就想：可能是我自己疯了……”

“行吧，行吧，这种事确实没法逮着一个人就问：‘你知不知道，我其实都奔四了！’重点是现在怎么解决它。依我看，这个罪魁祸首把我们两个挑出来，应该是对我们两人都有些——”

“我觉得你在暗示马竞球迷需要承担责任。”

“是有可能。不过天底下恨我们的人几乎跟爱我们的人一样多，不能局限于这一种属性。”

“但是，现在打开门出去的话肯定是你比较危险——所以你为什么特意跑到巴塞罗那来跟我商议这个啊？！你已经不懂活用现代实时通讯工具了吗？”

“……因为，只要跟你一起，关上门我就可以当整个世界都是正常的？”

“醒醒我们并不能同时三十岁。”

“只要你把胡子剃了，我可以假装你才28的！”

 

13

某皇马功勋的告别赛得以在伯纳乌举行。对阵双方是他和他的朋友队，以及皇马现役。

这次是现代通讯工具了，赛后，语音连线里：“其实我应该算在朋友队那边的，但是，你明白的……他今天也只是跟我随便寒暄了几句。估计他都忘了我们同队时的经历了吧。”

这确实令人难过。“不变的船长”，巴萨十号同样对此深有体会。“你可以把那些故事讲给我听。”他最后这样对克里斯说道，

“我会信的。”

 

17

绝代双骄已经习惯了假期时间赖在一起。

某天，阳光正好，海风正好，一切都很好，克里斯突然对躺在他不远处里奥说道：

“我爱你。”

“……”

“你就没有点反应？还是你没听见——”

“哦，我拒绝。”

“天呐，你好无情。真的不再考虑一下吗？”

“真的不用。我很清楚你为什么会对我说出那句话。”因为我也曾瞬间那么想过。梅西坐起身，正色道：“我们之间不存在什么‘日久生情’——对，现在我是知道你没有诺坎普球迷的歌里唱的那么混蛋——我们不能因为我们过去和未来都在一起，而‘在一起’。”

克里斯蒂亚诺憋嘴挑眉：“你说的有点道理。”

关系不去进那么一步，我们也会一直在一起，我们的一生会始终拥有彼此作伴，这就是万变中的不变，不幸中的万幸。

但我还是“冲动之下”向你表明了爱意……这是为什么呢？

 

30

现在已经很少人再把半年一度的“国家德比”当作非看不可的大事了。他们有着更多可以设身处地参与进去的娱乐项目，虚拟世界的。

随着火药味下滑、关注度下滑，即使贵为足坛的TOP选手，梅罗的薪资亦下滑不少。但这点在他们二人看来已经关系不大了，毕竟，几十年打拼下来的积蓄早已够他们享受余生，大概？

毕竟他们的余生是个未知数，至少在当下来说，可谓是一眼看不到边。

当下的他们，其实还蛮享受比赛过后，可以放心大胆地勾肩搭背、聊着天离去的。

 

35

“要不你转会来巴萨吧？”

“跟你一起踢球？听起来会是个全新的挑战，但其实这么多年下来我们已经足够熟悉了。”

“哈哈哈是啊。”

“再者说，我现在已经习惯马德里的一切了……要不你转会来皇马？”

“抱歉，我想努力呆在一家俱乐部终老。”

“那你倒是先老啊？！”带着假装愠怒的语气，言毕，克里斯蒂亚诺率先发出爽朗的笑声。

 

50

足球圈里的人最近都得知梅罗挂靴了。

他俩才三十岁啊，现在这世上可没几个踢球像他俩那样厉害的人咯。

三五好友，在酒桌上边撸着串边大聊特聊着。

哎，现在大家踢球都是图个乐呵嘛，可能人家就是想玩别的了呗。

不说了，干杯，干杯！

 

51

退役的第一个年头里，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多开启了他的音乐之路。

哦，那我真想认识一下那位百万调音师啊。梅西对此兴趣缺缺。转头他在ebay上加购了FIFA14完整版，实体。

 

52

葡萄牙人得知自己的最新单曲被乐评人冠以“怀旧”的标签，略感不爽。

阿根廷人看了看FIFA游戏里自己的位置被一个完全陌生的名字代替，五味杂陈。

 

53

“再见了，音乐。”

某位刚刚出席了一场五十岁以上乐迷居多的粉丝见面会居多的真实年龄超过他们的老头子音乐人决定结束他的宏伟理想。没意思，没意思，他摇着头。

“给。”同局的里奥分给了他一个淘来的古早手柄。其实并不清楚克里斯身上经历了什么，只是显然，对方很沮丧。

而这世上没有什么不是一盘紧张刺激的FIFA解决不了的。他迷之坚信。

 

57

他们有足够的金钱，有大把的时间，然而他们在心理上，好像已经超过乐于开启崭新人生的阶段了。

 

61

“我准备趁着很多东西还没忘干净，好好整理出一份我个人视角的关于新世纪以来足坛变化的回忆录。”

“然后呢？谁会信你是那些伟大故事的亲历者呢？上架建议：科幻小说？”

“科幻就科幻吧，我们彼此知道那就是真实就够了。”梅西耸耸肩，“废话少说，你要不要也来记录一段自己的故事？”

“……要。”

 

63

今天是里奥·梅西的一位朋友的葬礼。

但那位长眠于地下的死者还把不把梅西认作朋友呢？无人知晓。他的遗孀伫立在墓碑之前，再隔地远些，是一高一矮两个小伙子。

“现在已经很少有年轻人会亲自出席葬礼了……我不是说那些用虚拟影像前来的人就缺乏感情什么的。事实上，我不太认识你们。”年迈的女士攥着自己的手绢，余光扫向她爱人谁着的地方，“总之，你们为他而来，我都要替他谢谢你们。真的谢谢。”

……

“行啦，振作点，我看你这一天都没什么精神。”

克里斯试图开导着阿根廷人，后者却只是沉默。克里斯叹了一口气。

同样的事，我们注定还要经历许多回呢——他当然不会觉得这样带刺的真实会适合安慰人。所以他给了里奥一个拥抱，在对方的耳畔轻声说道：

“看着我，我一直在呢，并且永远永远不会把你忘记。你一直是我笔下故事里的男二号，反过来，我也在你的故事里有着同样地位吧？”

梅西努力地朝他挤出一个虚弱的笑。说实话，他从未像今天这般切实地感觉到，身边有克里斯存在是件多么令人安心的事，只不过他的确还需要一点时间来缓一缓。

他把头更深地埋进克里斯的臂弯里，呢喃道：“谢谢你，我的……男二号。”

 

70

克里斯蒂亚诺给自己举办了一场盛大生日宴。当然，与会的宾客中只有两人知晓这可是百岁的生日宴。

特别的日子就要有特别的礼物才对。为此，梅西可是早早做好准备。

当晚，宾客散尽，家中只剩下他们二人。克里斯在坚持不懈地给自己的七层生日蛋糕插上足足一百根生日蜡烛。而九十八岁的某人起初心里是吐槽着今日寿星的幼稚行为，后来，他转念一想：这么高、这么隆重，倒有点像他的认识里婚礼蛋糕的规模了。

那岂不是正好？里奥脸上浮现出微笑。

“看！它是不是超大、超闪亮？”

“是、是。”好心情的里奥附和着，随即话锋一转，他问：“在你许下心愿前，我可以讲两句吗？”

“嗯，你讲。”

“我最近仔仔细细地思考了我们的关系，才猛然意识到它竟如此紧密。友情、爱情、亲情……统统不是。非要概括一下的话，”在吐出最关键的话语前，他停顿下来深吸一口气：

“毫无疑问，我喜欢你。”

——我应该没有特意在等你的这句话，但是，我也不知道怎么回事，我竟是如此激动。

克里斯蒂亚诺感到自己的心跳在增快，四肢也跟着自发行动起来。他走上前，抱住那个和他相伴一生的男人。一个长吻过后，他收获到小个子红着脸喘着气这样说：

“哇哦，原来跟你接吻的感觉是这样啊……”

“所以，你想不想尝试更多？”

 

83

全球性的战争最终在世纪之交打响。理论上说，武器进化到这种程度，普天之下已经无人可以幸免于难。但科学技术在其他方面的发展也从未停下脚步，对于一些兜里装有足够钞票的人来说，他们就有资格拥有自己的“诺亚方舟”。

搭乘宇宙飞船漫游星际，从一个旅游项目变成了长期的避难选择。

 

90

飞船内，虚拟的环境景观对他们来说没有半点新鲜——那些已经干涸的湖泊，那些已经沉入汪洋的小岛，那些不会再出现于旅游推荐手册上的美景，却是他们的亲身经历。

有的时候他们会趴在太空舱的小窗上凝望外面的宇宙无限。

“克里斯，你说，我们会不会遇到外星人啊？”

“如果我们一直这样漂下去，指不定会发现什么呢。我们对他们来说，也是外星人吧？”

“嗯，要是让他们误以为地球人都是不老不死的就麻烦了。”

葡萄牙人被对方认真的样子逗笑了：“天呐，想什么呢，你什么时候把传播人类文明当作己任了？”

 

96

地球之上的足球终于被记录完了。

两人在飞船里小小地庆祝了这一时刻。

“所以接下来，我们有什么事可以做呢？”梅西提出来了这个问题。要知道，这茫茫宇宙里，他们可是很无聊的。

当晚，克里斯从他们带来的行李中找到了一个足球。

“小心点踢。”他警告道，“实物可就这一个。”

“哈哈，遵命，队长。”梅西把球向着C罗的方向一拨，

宇宙的足球纪元开始啦！

 

100

距离克里斯又一个三十岁生日还有一个月的时间，但这次，他恐怕不能跨越那个时间点了。

他的身体在飞速地衰老，这很奇怪，就像他之前经历了如此漫长的一个三十岁一样。

“我终于知道我变老后是什么样子了。没有脱发，没有发胖，还是一样的帅。”今天的葡萄牙人又在对着镜子数着他的白头发个数。虽然实际上此时的他已经不大数得清了……

仍旧年轻的梅西排掉了他持续折磨自己头毛的手。

“怎么，你生气了？”

“我难道要高兴吗？！你、你是不是要离开我了……”那种不祥的预感梅西不敢完全的吐出口，但显然，C罗知道他所指为何。

死亡，是吗？拥有一个大部分时间都可以活蹦乱跳的奇妙人生，临近终点之时，克里斯已经挺看淡了。他开着玩笑，说：“嘿嘿，这场比拼是我赢定了。你可别急于追上来哈。”

里奥绝对不理他。

到最后，当克里斯只能仰躺在床铺上时，阿根廷人还是出现在了他的面前。他握紧着他已经衰老枯萎得不行的手，说：

“后年这个时候，我也会像你一样老去吧……

“其实啊，我想：我们都是外星人。

“很奇怪地活着，很奇怪地老去。

“你看，宇宙这么大，说不定，我们会以另一种我们现在还无法理解的形式，继续活下去的。”

克里斯笑着听完了里奥所有的遐想：

“我们肯定还会重逢。”

而他，现在想暂时休息一下了。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文有着真·飞向天际式的展开，算是我流浪漫的体现吧。
> 
> 而本质上，它又是一个很孤独的故事呢……


End file.
